


Shocking News

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, they thought Aaron had picked up a bug. But when the symptoms persisted, they went to see the doctor and received some shocking news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotchaolic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hotchaolic).



> First attempt at writing mpreg.

At first, they thought Aaron had picked up a bug. But when the symptoms persisted, they went to see the doctor and received some shocking news.

“Do you want to know the gender?” the doctor asked.

Aaron was stunned; Spencer took him into his arms and held him, and shook his head at the question.

After the doctor left, Aaron muttered, “What am I supposed to do?”

Spencer didn’t quite hear that, and asked him to repeat what he said. “There’s no  _I_ , in this, Aaron. It’s  _we_. And  _we_  will handle this one step at a time,  _together._  You, me—Jack too.”

Leaning into the embrace and resting a hand on his abdomen, Aaron glowered for a moment before softening his gaze. “That’s not what I meant.  _Aaron_  knows you and Jack are there for me. Even Jessica has been supportive over the years, and she’ll still be. It’s the  _Agent Hotchner_  part of me that’s having a hard time with this.” He sighed. “What kind of leader just sits on the sidelines?”

The man who had brought so much joy into his life spoke firmly, “First of all, you’re just a handful of weeks along. Two months, tops. It’s still a long way to go before you’re taken out of the field.” At that, Aaron made a face, but his boyfriend kept on talking. “Secondly, until it gets to that point, the team can gradually lighten your load—delegate tasks, like you usually do. It’s not going to be drastically different. We just won’t let you go rushing headlong into danger.”

Aaron nodded. Even though he knew these things already, it still was hard to accept that changes and concessions will have to be made. “'Kicking down doors is Morgan’s job anyway,’ right?” he joked.

Spencer grinned and gave his arm a squeeze. “Where’d you hear that from?” he asked.

“Oh, nowhere in particular. Maybe from a little blonde bird,” Aaron replied cheekily, which earned him a teasing and light punch to the bicep.

“Quit changing the topic. The most important thing is that we don’t think any less of you—not now, not  _ever_. You’re respected, admired, cherished and loved by all of us. We might be a bit more protective, but it’s because of the life growing inside you.” Spencer looked down at his lover’s still-flat abdomen. In that moment, it became  _real_. Not just a collection of DNA, but something that would become a living, breathing—“Oh. Oh my. A-a baby! We’re having a baby!”

Aaron fought the impulse to laugh at the delayed reaction. “Yeah. A baby,” he said, his voice warm with affection for the life growing inside him and for the man who still had him in a gentle embrace. Then he teasingly added, “Maybe this time you’ll find baldness and wrinkles a bit more attractive?”


End file.
